xX L O V E S O N G Xx
by xXo.The.Story.Teller.oXx
Summary: Young Feli started out his singing career by singing songs on the streets and random places at school. He meets a guy named Ludwig at a café he works at and ends up falling in love with him at first sight. One day, he see Ludwig with a girl and gets the wrong idea and runs away. He starts a new in his home country and years later he moves back to America. Will he see Ludwig again?


**ＬＯＶＥ****ＳＯＮＧ**

**By:**

. .oXx

Hey guys! I just want to say I'm not new on FanFiction and to enjoy this story! XD

I also want to say to check out my profile every now and then. I will be putting rants on there and do trust, they are going to be hilarious. And don't be shy to drop in a PM to comment on them. I don't mind strangers. Just put if you're male or female because I don't want to be talking to a boy about girly things and boys about boyish things. Oh and I'm not going to only be posting yaoi. If you have any suggestions, then please, tell me what you want to read. I am The Story Teller, that's what Story Tellers do; they tell the listeners what they may want to read. Oh and please say anything you want about this story. I do take criticism so if I do make mistakes, I can get corrected and it just may help me become a better writer. Does anyone know who Bluejay is? Well if you do, then let me tell you that I and she are BESTIES! And if you don't knw her, then look her up.

ENJOY again!

Summary: Young Feli started out his singing career by singing songs on the streets and random places at school. He meets a guy named Ludwig at a café he works at and ends up falling in love with him at first sight. One day, he see Ludwig with a girl and gets the wrong idea and runs away. He starts a new in his home country and years later he moves back to America. Will he see Ludwig again?

Story based on 'The Harold Song' by Kesha

Chapter 1: The Harold Song

From the backstage, I peek through the curtains to see a lot of females screaming my groups' name. We are called 'Bird'. I chose this name because birds are free, they can fly anywhere they want and no one can tell them anything. Another reason is because every song I make gives of a feeling of you being set free. At least that's what others told me.

I created the group when I was in High school in my 2nd year. I was always found in the halls strumming on my wooden guitar and singing along with the tune. I would also be found on the streets too! At first people would ignore me but then after a while they warmed up to me and actually stood there to listen. Some would also place money in a cup for me when I didn't even ask for it. There would be times when a person would place the cup on the ground just to place money in it. Then, I started to form a band even though I was better on my own.

"Hey Feli, are you ready to go?" Tino asked with a gentle smile on his chubby face. Tino is the first to ever join my group and one of my first friends I have. We go way back, like when we were in diapers!

"Yes! I'm ready to get this over and done with", I said. I am not really happy to get this concert over and done with. And that is because I'm singing about a guy I used to know back then that I had a huge crush on. I saw him with another girl and ran away. His name is Ludwig and he had blonde hair that was always slicked back neatly, beautiful blue eyes, and the palest skin I've ever seen. He was quite handsome too. I'm singing this song about him because I want to set my feelings free, like a bird.

Tino gave me a weak smile, "It will be okay…just let your feelings fly away. Then you will feel better. You never know, you might get over him."

I smiled back. "Thanks Tino!"

I gave him a big hug and he yelped. I giggled and his yelp and let go of him, looking him into the eye. "I love you so much!"

He looked into my eyes as well and grinned. "Me too! I will always be here for you!"

"GUYS, COME ON!" Lovino yelled from behind us making us jump and look over at him.

"Oh, Hey Lovino," I said smiling at him.

"Shut the hell up! We have a concert to start!"

I smiled at my fratello and hugged him. "Veh~ te amo Lovi~"

"Why in the name of tomatoes are you being so fucking sentimental? Shut the fuck up and get your ass out there and sing!"

I smiled and let go of him. "Si fratello!"

I walked over to the corner of the backstage to pick up my guitar and walked out on stage. The bright white lights already starting to blind me, well, here I go.

\(w)/

"WEST!"

"Ahhhh!," I yelled, jumping up. My hair is stuck to my forehead from all of the sweat and eyes wide from my dream.

"Really East? Was that even necessary?" I said, glaring at my older bruder. I swear sometimes he could be so immature.

Gilberts red eyes were shining with excitement and he was grinning from ear to ear. "Yes West it was. I needed to get you up because I found Feli!"

I gasped. I haven't seen little Feli since High school. We both met at a coffee shop and ever since we started hanging out ever since. I didn't know he went to the same school at first but once I learned that he did, we started hanging out even more. I started to fall for him when we went to the carnival one night. We were both in the Ferris wheel together alone and I saw the lights from the carnival reflect off of his hair. He looked so cute with his puffy rosey cheeks, auburn hair with his curl sticking out from the left and his shiny honey-colored eyes staring out the window with excitement. I could remember hearing the thumping of my heart as continued to stare at him in amazement. Soon after, he went back to his home country and I never seen him again. I never knew why he left and why he never said goodbye.

"Where is he!" I yelled grabbing my bruders shoulders. I have to see him, no matter what I need to!

"Calm down west," he winced. "He's a singer now. His band is called Bird."

So Feli did it. He made his dreams come true. I'm so happy for him.

"So he did it….," I said lowering my heading, loosening my grip on my bruders shoulders. "Sorry about that Gilbert"

Gilbert smiled. "It's alright West. You were excited and couldn't help it. It's fine."

I smiled back. There are times when my brother could me so immature back this is one of his rare moments when he is serious.

"He's having a concert here in America you know," Gilbert said starting to grin again.

"Really? When and where?"

"It's going to be at 8:30 and the place is in New York and at the Highline ballroom," He's said reading whatever is on his hand. I guess he probably saw it on TV and started writing it down on his hand. "I wrote it on my hand by the time I seen Feli's face. He also has a band now."

So now Feli has a band? I wonder who is in it? Someone I would know I hope.

"So you up for it West?"

"Ja I am! I'm going to get ready now okay? It should take us 14 hours to get there from Georgia."

'Wait for me Feliciano'

\(*^_^*)/

Time skip

"Finally! We are here!" Gilbert said stretching his arms over his head.

"Ja I know right," I said rubbing my eyes, yawning as we both walked out of the train. Now all we have to do is take a train to the Highline ballroom.

We took a car to a train station and paid to go on a train. While waiting for the train to come, I heard someone calling my name. I turn my head to look at where the sound of the voice is coming from to see Elizaveta running towards us with a guy with black hair walking behind her. She started waving with a big smile on her face and was she…crying?

"Hey!" She said holding me in her embrace. "It has been so long."

I smiled. "Yes I know. How have you been?"

"I've been hanging in there."

"That's good," I said.

"Hey Ludwig, do you remember me?"

I looked up to see who was talking to me with such a familiar voice to see it was….Kiku?

"Oh my got, hallo Kiku. Long time no see."

"Yes I know."

Wow! Who would have ever known I would bump into some friends while coming here. It's been such a long time but it doesn't seem like they aged not a bit. Elizaveta still has her long and wavy hair in the same style, face still young and pure, and eyes that still smile to everyone. Kiku still had his hair cut in the same style, still looked young as ever and still is short.

"So what are you two doing here?" Elizaveta asked.

"Well…I came here to see Feli…," I know I am not blushing! Please do not tell me I'm blushing! Oh man now I know I am, Lizzy is starting to grin and so is Gil. KIKU STOP TAKING PICTURES!

"Awe! You two shoulda got together!"

'Oh man…now she's fan-girling.'

"You know we are here for him too right?" Kiku said with a blnak face.

"No we didn't because yawl did not tell us!" Gil said leaning in Kiku's face, causing Kiku to bend backwards.

"Gilbert…please stop…," I said sighing and pinching the bridge of my nose.

Finally the train came and we all hoped in the train.

~(=_=)~

Time skip

We finally made it to the Highline ballroom and walked in. It was already crowded so we tried to push our way into the front.

"Are they that popular?" Gil said, groaning.

"Of course they are! This is Feli's music we are talking about!" Lizzy yelled, obviously angry because he asked a stupid question.

Feli made the best music there was. It made you feel as if you were being set free. And if you weren't getting that feeling, then you feel what he feels as he sings the song.

The crowd started screaming as a guy with auburn hair stepped onto the stage.

Wait… is that….Feli?

He still looks the same. Big pokey cheeks, curl sticking out from the left, eyes bright and honey colored but held a little sadness in them. His lips are full and pink, he was still short and it looked like he still had some baby fat left. He was wearing black skinnies, red converses and a white T-shirt that said 'Fly' on it. He looked breath taking.

"Ciao everyone! I can't wait to sing for you all!" He said grinning from ear to ear. "But I just wanted to tell all of yawl that for this first song, I will be singing by myself.

The crowd started to whine but then it soon quieted down. And then Feli took the blue mic and began to sing.

I miss your soft lips, I miss your white sheets

I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek

And this is so hard 'cause I didn't see

That you were the love of my life and it kills me  
I see your face in strangers on the street

I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep

And in the limelight I play it off fine

But I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight

But I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight  
They say that true love hurts

Well, this could almost kill me

Young love murdered, that is what this must be

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone  
The life is fading from me

While you watch my heart bleed

Young love murdered, that is what this must be

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone  
Remember the time we jumped the fence when

The Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in

You held my hand and they made me cry while

I swore to God it was the best night of my life  
Or when you took me across the world we

Promised that this would last forever but now I see

It was my past life, a beautiful time

Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise

Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise  
They say that true love hurts

Well, this could almost kill me

Young love murdered, that is what this must be

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone  
The life is fading from me

While you watch my heart bleed

Young love murdered, that is what this must be

would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone  
It was a past life

A beautiful time

Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise'

Til the sunrise  
They say that true love hurts

Well, this could almost kill me

Young love murdered, that is what this must be

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone  
The life is fading from me

While you watch my heart bleed

Young love murdered, that is what this must be

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone

So what did yawl think of it? Please review!


End file.
